


Emily's Prom

by SematologicianThaumaturge



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SematologicianThaumaturge/pseuds/SematologicianThaumaturge
Summary: Enquanto você adoraria só deitar e esquecer o mundo até que o mesmo caia em niilismo, há uma voz que sempre te puxará de volta apenas para te jogar na disparate tortura. Tão malévola.





	

_When his life was ruined, his family killed, his farm destroyed, Job knelt down on the ground and yelled up to the heavens, “Why god? Why me?” and the thundering voice of God answered, “There's just something about you that pisses me off.”_

_\- Stephen King._

**~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~~** *.* **~**

**JANET**

Sua consciência decidiu vacilar num momento crucial de sua vida. Robin estava deitada em seu ombro e o motorista havia alertado sua proximidade do Café local, isso seria apenas um encontro como qualquer outro… até o carro capotar e vocês se separarem abruptamente.

É possível que foram apenas alguns minutos inconsciente, mas isso não alterou o curso da cena: Sua namorada estava no carro, seu corpo fora deixado em ângulos lúgubres ao olhar humano, um pescoço virada num 90° perfeito, pernas que ganhariam o prêmio de _cosplay folclórico_ de letra, sua pele estava chamuscada pelo fogo que o combustível havia produzido (Como o fogo não chegou ao corpo? Janet não fazia ideia) e o processo básico no sistema respiratório não estava forçando a barriga a dar leves sobe-desçe e indicar que ela estava viva. O motorista não podia ser visto, mas Janet não ligava, ela apenas queria alcançar sua amada e abraçá-la até as duas morrerem.

Isso até ela ter um ataque de tosse. Como se sua alma tivesse nadado pelo rio Estige e rastejado até o seu corpo. A adrenalina adquirida por esse vislumbre de esperança a permitiu avançar em um ritmo mais eficiente em direção à sua amada. Ao embrulhar seu corpo em seus braços, a tosse pareceu cessar. Robin abriu os olhos e olhou para ela, apenas para a cacofonia retornar em força total. Janet apenas a ergueu e a levou para sua casa ( _Nossa_ casa, corrigiu-se pela centésima vez naquele mesmo dia).

 

**~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~**

janet!! ✓✓  
onde vcs estao!? ✓✓  
tdo mundo esta preocupado sabia???? ✓✓

oh, desculpa alex  
tivemos alguns… problemas no caminho  
estamos bem  


deus vcs conseguem mexer com agente!!!! ✓✓

sua mae ja ia chamar a policia!!!!! >:( ✓✓  
alias onde vcs estao!? ✓✓  


nos paramos num hotel  
robin esta dormindo e podemos voltar para daqui uma semana  
já cancelamos a viajem  


q ✓✓  
JANET QUE PORRAS ✓✓  
VCS ESTAO BEM ✓✓  
OQ ACONTECEU ✓✓  
QUER QUE ALGUEM VENHA ✓✓  
PERA TO NERVOSA ✓✓  
*NERVOSO ✓✓  
*N SEI SOU AGENERO ✓✓  
RESPONDE ✓✓  


estamos bem!!!!  
n precisam vir  
robin apenas comecou a sentir uma dor de barriga e vamos ficar ate segunda ordem  
… olha eu tenho que ir agora robin pode ter tido uma piora  


ESPERA ✓  
MULHER N VAI E ME CONTA OQ ACONTECEU DIREITO ✓  
PUTA QUE PARIU ✓

**~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~**

— O entregador apenas estava com pressa, não foi culpa sua.  
— Eu não acho que ele esteja acostumado com uma pele cor de aspargo. — Você consegue ouvir os passos pesados de Robin pelo piso de madeira, embora confortá-la seja o curso de ação mais lógico para situações depressivas entre amantes, seus argumentos eram nulos. Qualquer alma sã teria reportado alguém cuja pele claramente está rachando como trincheiras e que possui uma habilidade incrível de transição poliglota (Ela diz que a língua seria AKLO ou R'LYEHIAN, mas você delicadamente negligencia sua tese). Você simplesmente tenta manter a calma com palavras quase supersticiosas. — É realmente dócil de sua parte tentar me manter feliz, Janet, mas eu duvido que isso poderia ser resolvido com “Tapinhas E Abraços” e curativos de Bob Esponja.  
Provavelmente na décima terceira vez naquele dia, você bate a cabeça na parede. Você estava envergonhada com suas ações desesperadas, mas você era uma adolescente num país estrangeiro às 11:00 com cerca de 10 dólares no bolso; Todas as opções se resolviam em uma farmácia de 24 horas e um cartão de crédito quase no seu limite.  
— Não fique assim, amor, eu apenas estava brincando.  
— Eu sei… Mas eu não acho que rir seja o remédio também.  
— Percebi… – É óbvio que ela havia se interrompido, olhando ligeiramente para trás, você percebe que seu olhar apenas observa a pizza, faminta.  
— Se está interessada na comida, devia pelo menos me ajudar com os talheres.  
— Oh, sim, claro. — É como se estivesse em no automático: Receba e atue.  
Talvez ela apenas esteja cansada, Janet. Você está sendo paranoica! Já parou para analisar a situação e ser empática com o que Robin sente por um instante!?  
Sim, claro que ela consegue, mas sua natureza de mutada inferência nunca sairia da toca de seu ID. Ela nunca evitará desenrolar os laços, algo que a comunidade da ECA aceitaria com um orgulha jamais visto, mas nesse aspecto, o parlamento transordinário de visão narrativa decreta isso como um traço diretamente ligada a um obituário; Janet concorda com eles.

— Hon… - Seus braços envolvem o pescoço da jovem aflita, Robin a beijou, obviamente leu sua linguagem corporal e agiu de acordo. Mesmo com atos que seriam facilmente classificados como ternura genuína, eles são apenas _atos_ , nada para se amarrar e manter como ponte rígida entre a ficção que era o que elas estavam vivendo agora.

— Obrigada pela ajuda, Rozz…eu te a-

— Shhh, agora não, hon, vamos só comer, ok?

— … claro.

**~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~**

São 01:27 da manhã e você está consolando sua amante enquanto ela vomita larvas e alguma espécie de musgo, às vezes ela pausa e olha diretamente para a porta e retorna a dispensar a mistura dúbia - ácido desoxirribonucleico; ela diz – enquanto você apenas acariciava seus cabelos e sussurrava mentiras que sua mãe geralmente lhe contava quando sua avó estava num hospital com câncer.

Numa de suas pausas, ela olha para você e sorri, pronunciando a língua dos deuses do Tártaro:

— Janet… **Ck’yarnak, geb**? - É nesse momento que alguém finalmente conseguiu branquear sua mente.

**~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~**

Entrada 30

Humor: Apatética.

Clima: Sem nuvens.

Hoje, Robin acordou gritando “Janet! Eu não consigo ver!”, eu acordei num sobressalto e inspecionei seus olhos que já ameaçavam despejar aquele musgo; estavam nublados, opacos, ela gemia e balbuciava blasfêmias como “Eu preferia estar morta” e coisas do gênero, honestamente? Eu também acho.

Eu a amo, isso é fato imutável já estabelecido nas mais variadas maneiras. Eu reconheço isso, mas minha parte racional apenas gritava adversa a ideia de manter essa relação. De qualquer modo, eu a abracei e apenas assegurei que consertaria tudo, ela chorou – com lágrimas normais dessa vez – até finalmente adormecer agarrada ao meu quadril. Com cuidado, substituí meu corpo por um grosso edredom e liguei o computador – onde estou relatando desde a semana passada – para pesquisar sobre cataratas. Eu sei que é inútil, que o caso é mil vezes mais sério que isso, mas é o mínimo que posso fazer. Robin sempre fora aquela que se interessava pelo sobrenatural e, pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, eu admito que seu conhecimento viria ao caso.

Às 14:16, ela se levantou, me chamando com uma voz leve e assustada. Eu corri para o quarto, temendo algum corte ou uma garrafa de Vodka que astutamente escapara de minha patroa. Não, ela apenas disse que sonhou que eu não estava lá, que ela teria que lidar com isso sozinha. Tal afirmação fora como um empalamento em meu orgulho e lealdade, mais uma vez, eu a acalmei e a informei de minha pesquisa. Ela iniciou um repertório de perguntas sobre o tópico, eu lhe dei as más notícias, mas ela apenas sorriu e me deu um rápido beijo na bochecha, não era um sorriso assustador, apenas melancólico, o que, em minha opinião, era bem pior.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo até que ela perguntou se podiámos beber.

Seus olhos, tão verdes que a chamam de “Jade”, pareciam emanar algo perigoso e estranhamente passivo.

“Não” Eu disse firmemente. Ela retrucou com o retorno do enervante ambiente taciturno. Antes que eu pudesse reagir apropriadamente, ela estava chupando meu pescoço, eu tentei tirá-la de mim; sem sucesso. Eu podia sentir o que pareciam ser sua boca tocando na epiderme em várias áreas de uma vez só. Olhando ligeiramente para trás, pude ver algo negro, arregalando os olhos, foquei no vulto e consegui identificar a natureza dessas sensações: Sanguessuga. A língua de minha namorada fora substituída por três, cinco, _sete_ sanguessugas que agora estimulavam meu corpo.

Robin me deitou com me beijou com o desejo animalesco de posse, tirando minha blusa e o sutiã sem paciência, ela estava montando em meu quadril e me beijou violentamente, suas(?) línguas(?) penetraram minha boca, nada podia fazer para evitar então eu apenas fechei os olhos e senti algo mole se esperneando em cada local, isso não era como um sanguessuga, ficamos assim por alguns minutos, o suficiente para lidar e aceitar o fato de que seria estuprada por Robin ali mesmo.

… ou não. Eu nem sei mais, apenas estou narrando isso para mim mesma ou quem encontrar isso.

Quando nos separamos, eu estava arfando, eu podia jurar que uns segundos a mais e eu estaria morta por asfixia. Isso só a fez sorrir enquanto descia até os meus seios expostos e olhou para mim, abrindo a boca lentamente e revelou os sanguessugas em uma quantidade maior que o que acabara de atacar meu pescoço, por alguma razão, eu senti que ela estava pegando leve comigo para me fazer esquecer de seus problemas.

Eu acho que eu podia, de fato, ter perdido uma garrafa de vista.

Os anelídeos pareciam ter uma concussão (se isso for sequer possível) e algo começou a sair de suas bocas; eu compreendi o que havia invadido minha boca anteriormente: Minhocas. Como se ter sexo com alguém que possui tentáculos na boca não fosse o suficiente.

Ela atacou meus mamilos sem piedade, me fazendo gemer em prazer, minha genital estava pulsando, quase chamando Robin para aquele local, ela ignorava minhas súplicas para ser rápida com isso e realizou uma boa variação de manobras com aquele novo membro até ela abrir a caixa de correio e captar mensagem.

Retirando minha calça, ela avançou em minha clitóris e brincou com a mesma, tomando coragem, eu a empurrei e uma das minhocas penetrou me fazendo gritar, pois todas seguiram o exemplo de uma vez. Eu balbuciava tão incoerentemente que Robin soltou uma risadinha e avançou ainda mais e nos perdemos no prazer.

 

 

São 03:00 da madrugada e eu estou escrevendo isso enquanto ela dorme numa cama recheada de consequências de nossos atos.

**~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~**

Entrada 220

Humor: Aflita.

Clima: Nublado.

Hoje, os Deuses da távola nobre fizeram sua comuna com Robin. Ela estava flutuando, corpo decomposto, sibilando contra mim. Eu não sei como eu não acordei quando ela retornou com o sangue de animais (é o que eu quero acreditar) e iniciou a desenhar símbolos que lembravam nitidade o como Tolkien escrevia sua linguagem. Eu me senti como um gauche, eu ainda me sinto. Eu gritei e a puxei para o chão, de alguma forma quebrando o transe.

Ela piscou algumas vezes e se virou, horror óbvio em sua face:

“Janet, temos que sair daqui.”

“… r… ma… s…” Palavras vacilaram e tropeçavam em cada tentativa.

“Janet. Eu vou te levar para casa, ok?” Ela me abraçou. “Me desculpa… me desculpa, Janet… eu queria ter simplesmente morrido naquela hora… me desculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpamedesculpa.” O que aconteceu depois? Eu não sei.

Como disse, eu não sei de mais nada.

**~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~**


End file.
